The Aftermath
by CindersFire
Summary: The epic battle between good vs. evil! Read to find out if the three keepers defeat the Elf King, or die and live a life watching the good army die...
1. Chapter 1

The final attack was going well. The Alledian army had given Trellis, Emily, and Vigo a good distraction so they could get into the Elf King's castle without being seen. The three slunk from the shadows and into the king's chambers.

"You've gotten farther than I expected." Said the king. The stonekeepers stepped out of the darkness and into the evil king's view. "You have caused too much terror and bloodshed for these people," Said Emily. She pulled out her sword. "Now you will pay for your crimes." She said with her eyes slitted. Suddenly, elf warriors hiding on the roof jumped down. They had fallen into an ambush! "SCATTER!" Yelled the Elf King. Trellis and Vigo went straight for the elf warriors. Emily stood tall to face the king. "You foolish girl! I will take your life just as easily as all the other warriors!" The Elf King yelled. "Yes, but if I die today. I die slaying you, and protecting this land." She stated. They ran and attacked each other.

Trellis' POV

Vigo stood by my side and killed the assassins. When I had delivered the final blow at the last one, Vigo ran to my father's back to strike him with his golden sword. The King looked back, blasted his stone's magic at Emily, where she was launched into the far wall. I watched in horror as my father took his sword and stabbed Vigo's chest. He fell back as blood poured from his wound. "Go… Help… Emily…" Vigo's eyes clouded and his head fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, Vigo." I said as a thin stream of blood ran from his mouth and stained his white beard. "Hold on Emily!" I said as I grabbed my sword and ran toward my father.

Emily's POV

The king was tough. Tougher than I thought he was. He dodged all my attacks and was without cuts still. I had a slash right across my right cheek. It's like he knew where I would attack. Then the king stuck me in the leg and kicked me to the ground. "Now you see what happens when you underestimate the Elf Empire." The king said as he was fixing to stab me. I reached for the little switch hanging on what was left of my weapons holder. Navin and the rest of the pilots had given me the switch that activated the bombs they had secretly implanted in the castle. I flipped it and watched my world spin as I blacked out.

I was pretty sure I was dreaming. I was in a starry field where transparent spirits of the last guardian council was waiting for me. "Emily." One of them started. "You have done your best to protect the people of Alledia. But, your time is soon going to be up." My eyes widened at the spirits. "What! No, the king isn't dead yet! My friends are in trouble!" I said. The world started to fade as I was done talking. "A sacrifice will be made, and your spirit will bleed into the sky."

Trellis' POV

The sights and sounds of the forest beneath the castle hit me after a few minutes of consciousness. Then I realized it, Vigo was dead. And Emily probably was too. My head ached and one of my legs was broken. When I dragged myself across the ground, I left a bloody stain behind me. "Well, Well, Well. Seems like the bomb took a lot of damage on you." My father was standing right across from me. His mask was cracked and his white cape was tattered and stained with dirt and blood. "If you think I was going to die that easily, you thought wrong." I spat. His sword was gone, It was probably was destroyed in the explosion. Now, his weapon was a crossbow. It was still deadly, and I thought he would kill me now. My father sneered as he aimed his weapon at me.

Emily's POV

When I opened my eyes, I realized where I was. Lying on the ground. The bomb had taken its toll on me. My cheek where my wound was now open and slowly spilling scarlet blood on my shoulder. My arm was covered in my blood and the rough soil. Leaves from the bushes near me was covering my red hair. I could hear minor voices apart from the ringing in my ears. They were faint, but I knew they were there. "It seems the bomb took a lot of damage on you." I crawled to a small hole in the bush to see the king standing right over Trellis, and he was holding a fairly large crossbow.

"Oh god." I said, "This is the sacrifice." I stood up, and waited for the right timing, and jumped just when the king fired the arrow.

Trellis' POV

I tried to fight back, but it was almost no use. No weapons, broken leg, and no one nearby. The odds of me getting out alive were pretty slim. I saw my father point the crossbow at me and I started thinking, "This is the end." Until I saw Emily jump out of the bushes and fly across my father and me. I watched her in horror as my father fired while she was still in front of me. While he was distracted, I jumped on him, grabbed his crossbow and quickly shot his skull. As he was dying, I turned to see Emily. She was curled up and motionless, and the arrow was in her chest.

Emily's POV

The only thing I could feel was pain. The arrow in my chest caused a lot of blood to spill out of the wound. "EMILY!" Trellis yelled. He raced to me and dropped the crossbow that was going to take my life. "No…" I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I could feel the hot tears running down what was left of my right cheek. He looked down at me, and dipped his head. "I failed you, and I failed Vigo." I looked at him and whispered, "You didn't fail me. It was… fate… that…decided…" I could barley spit out the last word. "Destiny…" I closed my eyes and let my head fall to the ground. Then I saw several flashbacks of my life. The war, Navin and Alyson's unborn child, the kiss that me and Trellis shared, my mother, my father's death. And it was all over.

Trellis' POV

She was dead. Emily died saving me, again. When the dust and fire died down from the explosion, the Alledian soldiers started coming in. Navin and Karen were among them. Both hovered around Emily's lifeless body and just stared in silence. What broke the grieving silence between us, was the sunrise. The mix of red in it made the sky look like Emily's spirit had bled and flown to the horizon. "Why her?" Navin asked. "I don't know. But she will always be remembered as a war hero." Karen said.

For a few seconds, it looked like that a faint image of a firebird was perched in what was left of the castle. "I'm sorry Emily." I whispered. Her response was only a faint whisper. "Evelyn, Evelyn." She said. What? Who's Evelyn? "Evelyn, Evelyn." I heard again. Who is Evelyn, and what does she have to do with Emily?

1 Week Later…

Alyson's birth had gone well. And Navin couldn't be happier. I could still feel Emily's spirit with me. For the past few days she kept whispering "Evelyn, Evelyn." Over and over again. God, this is kind of getting annoying! Navin stepped out of Aly's room. "It's a girl." He said. I smiled. "And In honor of my sister, I am naming her Evelyn."

Oh god. "Is this what you mean?" I asked her. For some reason she didn't respond. Through the glass, I could see Aly holding her newborn child. I was amazed on how much she looked like Emily. The shock and pain of her death swept upon me again. Then I realized why the child looked like her aunt, and why Emily wasn't responding to me. "Reincarnation." I whispered.


	2. Aftermath: Evelyn's Rise

I'm thinking that for the rest of the story will be in Navin and Aly's daughter, Evelyn's point of view. (Except for the prologue)

Prologue

"What do we do! When we let Emily's spirit enter that baby's body, we didn't think that Evelyn would get ALL of her powers!" Said a wispy spirit. "I don't know what happened, Elle." Said the other spirit. "If we try to take the rest of Emily's powers, Evelyn might die! But on the other hand, if we don't…" Elle paused. "I know it's risky. And everyone regrets what happened to your daughter. If we don't get Emily's powers, Evelyn might end up in the same situation as Emily when she died."

"Sacrificed herself. Get it right, Channin." Said Elle. Channin rolled his eyes and padded with Elle toward the starry pool. "We can't help Evelyn if we do it." Said Channin. Elle thought about the situation. "Maybe we could take part of Emily's spirit out to help Evelyn." Said the starry spirit. " _Evelyn doesn't have a stone yet. But she will inherit Emily's if she manages to survive. I hate the fact about sending that sweet kid to face hell."_ Elle thought. "Very well." She said. "Let the girl's journey begin!"


	3. Chapter One

" _The stormy night didn't stop Isabel from going inside the eerie house on the edge of the graveyard. She had heard legends about a cannibal who lured mourners from the graveyard to his house. Where he ate them!"_ Evelyn put down her horror book. Her long red hair draped in a braid down the side of her body. Evelyn lived with her parents Alyson and Navin Hayes. Both were world-class pilots for the army. Evelyn didn't see her parents so often. For Evelyn's 10'th birthday, they had gotten her a guard dog, so she wouldn't be so lonely all the time. The only thing the dog liked to do was basically sleep and eat.

Evelyn walked down the stairway and looked at the photos her parents had taken through the years of herself and her other family members. Over the fireplace, is where her father had kept several photos of his sister, Emily. Evelyn had been told the story of her aunt's death dozens of times. Usually her grandmother would be the one who would tell the tale most often. But, she had left for Earth about a decade ago.

Emily had been an important part of the rebellion against the Elf King. The other two members were Prince- Now King Trellis of the Elf kingdom. And Vigo Light, who had tragically lost his life during the beginning of the final fight. Evelyn tried to remember the details of Grandmother's stories about Emily's death.

She was fighting the Elf King. Trellis and Vigo had attacked the other soldiers in the room so Emily would have some cover. Emily had flipped the switch that activated the bombs inside the castle. After the explosion, Trellis had his leg pinned under a pile of rubble in the forest. Then, the king was approaching him, fast! Luckily for him, Emily had awoken in some nearby bushes. She had timed her block right, and jumped in front of him just as the king fired his weapon.

Trellis pinned his father down and killed him. Emily had an arrow lodged in her chest. And was dying fast, the two both sadly said their goodbyes just as Emily's body had bled out. Then the morning sun rose, as Trellis had quoted "Her life bled into the rising sun." He was right. Every morning, I rise early to see the beautiful sunrise that holds Emily's spirit in it. _I might have never met you, but you're sunrise is beautiful._


	4. Chapter Two

Evelyn's POV

Evelyn made her way to the patio. The dog was already waiting for her, he was lazily sleeping on one of the old lawn chairs that Father had stored under the patio. The afternoon wind was rippling through her long, red locks. The wind reminded her of her annoying younger sister, Pepper. Her personality is as bitter as her name. Lucky for Evelyn, Pepper decided to live off on her own. She packed up her stuff and moved to the nearby woodlands about fifteen or twenty miles from her home.

Evelyn let her hair loose and watched it ride in the wind. She wondered if Emily liked to let her hair fly in the wind. What most of Evelyn's family didn't know is that she dedicated most of her time studying Emily and what she did for the people of Alledia. She even knew every fault in planning the day she died. "If only I knew all the other brave and amazing things you did. It's a shame you died." Evelyn whispered to herself. Evelyn also knew that Emily was a brave stonekeeper. And when a keeper dies, the stone releases its grip on its host. So Emily's amulet doesn't have a host yet.

Evelyn didn't like poking around her parent's house. She was a well behaved kid, even for a teenager. But to discover all the secrets about Emily, would be an adventure of a lifetime! Evelyn poked around the library first. She started pulling out books, hoping to somehow trigger a secret passageway or something.

"Come on!" Evelyn yelled in frustration after the first two thousand books. Until Evelyn came upon a strange book with glass around it. When Evelyn lifted the glass and touched the strange black fabric of the book, she felt a sharp pain inside her head. It throbbed and her mind shook. She was shaking and curled up on the wooden floors as she drifted into the darkness.

Spirit Emily's POV

I hate the afterlife! For some reason, the dome I'm confined in is impossible to get out of. I was starting to think if dying again would be better than being in the dome. My blood red hair shone brighter than the stars. It happens when I am stressed. I want to see my family and friends more than anything. I can't even walk in others dreams to see them. "Are you punishing me?" I asked the spirits. "Please let me out. I feel like a caged bird. Please…" I leaned down to the ground and curled up in a ball. _Spirits just kill me already!_ I thought.

"Miss Emily." Said a gentle voice. I turned to see a slender young stonekeeper approaching me. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Elle. I was from the council. Listen! The spirits have given you another chance at living." I remember my last actions before I ended up in the dome. I was looking down at Navin's sick child. My instincts told me that I needed to give up freedom so the young child could live. "Where are you taking me?" I ask. Elle grins, "To your niece." She and I walk beyond the horizon "You might be surprised, she knows you better than you."


	5. Chapter Three: Leaving

Evelyn's POV

After Elle faded off and back to the spirit world, I noticed that Emily still remained. She became a little more transparent until she became completely see through. I ran to my room, and grabbed my duffel bag under my bed. I had packed it with the necessary items, food, water, clothing, tent, and stuff like that. _I can't let anybody know that I'm leaving. I'll have to leave cleverly._ Later, at midnight is when I made my leave.

I ran through the silent streets. None of the guards suspected me at all; usually that was a good sign. "Emily? Are you there?" I whispered. A second later, Emily's transparent spirit showed. Her eyes let out a soft brown glow in the moonlight. "I'm here. To get out without fully being seen, we need to exit at the east gate. Can you handle that? I don't want my niece getting herself killed." She teased. "Are you kidding? Nothing can kill me!" I said as I made my way to the gate.

Trellis's POV

I was heading back to Navin and Aly's place. I hadn't seen their daughter, Evelyn, In a while. The more I saw her, the more I thought she was Emily. When Emily died, it felt like some part of me died with her. She had played in a large part of my life. Every part of me wished it was I and not she, but not even the magic of my stone could bring her back.

I could hear voices. Two it seemed like. I carefully crept to the shadows, just in case if someone tried to mug me. I could see the body of Evelyn crouching down as two guards passed by. As they left, she ran toward the eastern gate leading toward the countryside. _Is Evelyn running away?_ I asked myself. I followed her for a little longer.

 _What's that kid getting herself into?_

"Evelyn!" I said. She fell backward. I had really startled her. "Trellis? What are you doing here?" She said. "Well, I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you at your home? Your parents asked me to keep a close eye on you!" She looked like she was hiding something. "Evelyn, I know when you've done something wrong. What did you do?"

"Okay, first don't panic or scream and pass out. But, the spirits of the guardian council have been talking to me. And they have assigned me to a special mission!" I could tell that she wasn't telling me the whole story. "And?" I said. "And, they assigned me a partner." Evelyn didn't say whom. "Who is it?" I asked. "Someone you haven't seen since the day I was born!" _Oh god. It isn't it can't be!_ I turned around to see Emily. Her spirit shimmered in moonlight her eyes and blood red hair shining the brightest. "Hello, love." She said.


End file.
